Blog użytkownika:BlackAngel92/Wieczory u Madame Rosmerty XI - Dawid2
Witam was serdecznie w XI Wieczorku. Dziś na warsztat wrzucam wywiad z Dawidem, możecie go kojarzyć jako naszego (byłego już) technika. Obecny wygląd zawdzięczamy jemu. Miły, zabawny i ciekawy, tak mogę go opisać pokrótce. Zapraszam do czytania. ;) BlackAngel: Dziękuję serdecznie, że znalazłeś czas na krótką wywiado-rozmowę. Dawid: Nie ma za co, sama przyjemność. :D B.A.: Konto Dawid2 to twoje pierwsze konto na Fandomie? D.: Tak, ale wcześniej funkcjonowało pod inną nazwą, a mianowicie: Violek1, które wiąże się z kontem, do gry, które sobie kiedyś kupiłem. Nazwę zmieniłem, bo często mylono mnie z kobietą, ponieważ często mam na avkach kobitki, a do tego taka nazwa - wszystko i na temat. B.A.: Rozumiem. Nick pochodzi od twojego imienia? A jaka jest historia związana z nickiem Violek? D.: Tak jak pisałem, z kontem do gry, którą sobie kupiłem - miałem taki login. B.A.: Jeśli to nie tajemnica, co to była za gra? D.: Ta gra to NosTale. Kiedyś dużo spędzałem czasu, grając w nią. Teraz już praktycznie nie mam z nią kontaktu, bo i nie ma z kim grać. A konto, z którego pochodził mój nick (Violek1) zostało mi niestety ukradzione. Morał z tego taki: Nie warto inwestować realnych pieniędzy w gry online. B.A.: Przykra sprawa :(. Ale pozwól, że do tematu gier powrócimy za jakiś czas. Jak to się stało, że dołączyłeś do wiki? Co cię skłoniło? D.: Jasne :). Otóż do dołączenia na Wiki skłonił mnie serial "Czarodziejki", który kocham po dziś dzień. Chciałem pomóc w ogarnięciu Czarodziejki Wiki, bo jest tam dużo braków i błędów. Niestety nie udało mi się za dużo tam zdziałać, bo brak społeczności zniechęca. Może za niedługo zacznie się coś tam dziać, bo ma być jakaś kontynuacja, niestety nie w oryginalnej obsadzie, co jest ciosem dla fanów Czarodziejek, ale lepsze to niż nic. B.A.: Więc twoją pierwszą wikią jest Czarodziejki Wiki? D.: Zgadza się :D B.A.: Co cię skłoniło do zawitania na HPW? Czyżby motyw przewodni łączący oba te uniwersa, czyli magia? D.: Nie inaczej. To mój ulubiony motyw - uwielbiam fantasy. B.A.: Dawid jak to się stało, że zainteresowałeś się światem Harry'ego Pottera? D.: Światem Harry'ego zacząłem się interesować, jak byłem mały, z filmów. Kiedy wdrążyłem się na HPW, postanowiłem przeczytać książki. Trochę późno, ale lepiej późno niż wcale. B.A.: Opowiedz mi i czytelnikom o swoich początkach na wiki, a raczej FANDOMie. D.: Na początku, jak wielu z nas, robiłem wiele błędów i uczyłem się. Po otrzymaniu administratora na Czarodziejki Wiki, od razu zacząłem się bawić CSS, zmianą motywu, strony głównej etc. Czasem średnio mi to wychodziło albo wcale, ale pytałem lub dochodziłem do tego metodą prób i błędów. B.A.: CSS to zabawa z pasji? Czy jednak pomaga ci w utrwaleniu zdobytej wiedzy? D.: Zabawa z pasji, bo lubię, jak coś ładnie wygląda, ale też cały czas odkrywam coś nowego, więc uczę się nowych rzeczy i utrwalam to, co już wiem. B.A.: Cieszę się. Dzięki temu HPW zyskała piękny wygląd. Na HPW byłeś administratorem technicznym. Może przybliżysz nam czym się zajmowałeś? Może jakieś rady masz dla osób zaczynających zabawę z CSS? D.: Ja też się cieszę, że mogłem pomóc. A na HPW zajmowałem się stroną techniczną, czyli wyglądem, układem strony głównej, tworzeniem czy poprawianiem szablonów i obsługiwaniem bota, ale też często pełniłem funkcję zwykłego administratora. A dla osób zaczynających to, aby ćwiczyli, jak coś nie wychodzi, żeby pytali i się nie denerwowali, aby chwilę poczekali, bo rzadko coś od razu trybi, żeby inspirowali się na innych kodach i żeby próbowali używać po kliknięciu prawym przyciskiem myszy "zbadaj element" (można tam sprawdzić, jakby coś wyglądało w innym kolorze etc., przed wprowadzeniem zmian do CSS, można sprawdzić, jakby to wyglądało). B.A.: Wspominałeś coś o uprawnieniach Biurokraty na Czarodziejki Wiki. Posiadasz gdzieś jeszcze jakieś? D.: Jestem jeszcze założycielem Magicy Wiki i Dark Wiki i administratorem na Nocni Łowcy Wiki (też rola pomocy technicznej). Niestety na obu przeze mnie założonych wikiach jest praktycznie pustka. B.A.: Jestem dobrej myśli, że to się zmieni na lepsze. Pozostając w fantastycznych tematach – po avatarze można powiedzieć, iż jesteś wielkim fanem profesor McGonagall. Dlaczego? D.: Mimo że nie chciałbym mieć z nią lekcji w mugolskiej szkole, a nad czarodziejską się zastanawiam, to uwielbiam ją za sprawiedliwość, za to, że walczyła z Umbridge (czyli uosobieniem niesprawiedliwości i wszystkiego, co najgorsze), była oddana szkole i Dumbeldore’owi, potrafiła powiedzieć, co myśli i nie bała się postawić Knotowi, czy walczyć z Voldemortem. Więcej informacji za co lubię profesor McGonagall widnieje na moim profilu. Warto również wiedzieć, że jest moją główną ulubioną postacią, ale nie jedyną, lubianą przeze mnie, więcej na moim profilu. B.A.: Tak, zapraszam na profil Dawida. Twój dom w Hogwarcie to? D.: Gryffindor, rodzinne mamo :). Miałem kilka kont na Pottermore i za każdym razem tiara przydzielała mnie do Gryffindoru, jedynie raz był to Hufflepuff. Z wielu internetowych tiar nie tylko ta z Pottermore przydzielała mnie głównie do Gryffindoru. I moją główną cechą wcale nie jest odwaga :D B.A.: Nie każdy Gryfon był odważny. ;) Jakie przedmioty w szkole magii byłyby twoimi ulubionymi? D.: Transmutacja, obrona przed czarną magią i zaklęcia i uroki, tak myślę. Wszystkie zajęcia z wykorzystaniem różdżki byłyby dla mnie frajdą :D Nie pogardziłbym opieką nad magicznymi zwierzętami, bo kocham zwierzęta :). B.A.: A jakim byłbyś uczniem w Hogwarcie? D.: Gdybym dorastał w rodzinie czarodziejów, pewnie leniwym, tak jak teraz. Natomiast gdybym dorastał w rodzinie mugoli i okazałoby się, że jestem czarodziejem, pewnie wszystko by mnie interesowało, więc przekładałoby się to na lepsze oceny. Nawet gdyby Hogwart istniał, to Polacy by mieli rejon do innej szkoły. Myślę, że w tej polskiej (jeśli by istniała) nie byłoby tak fajnie. B.A.: Jakim zawodem parałbyś się w czarodziejskim świecie? D.: Najbardziej chciałbym być profesorem, a gdyby to nie pyknęło, to tworzyć różdżki. B.A.: A czego byś nauczał? D.: Transmutacji. :D To teraz ja mam do Ciebie pytanie, co Ty byś chciała robić w Świecie Magii, bo z tego, co pamiętam, to nie chwaliłaś się tym w swoim wywiadzie :D. B.A.: Hmm... to czas to nadrobić... Byłabym aurorem specjalizującym się w fantastycznych zwierzętach lub nauczycielem Obrony i Eliksirów. ;) Twoja wymarzona różdżka to... D.: Uuu, zacnie :D Podoba mi się ta, która mnie wybrała na Pottermore: Jodła, włos jednorożca, 11 ¼ cala, sztywna. Drzewo unikalne, fajny rdzeń - wierny, ale innym bym też nie pogardził, miara w sam raz i sztywna, czyli ogólnie wierna. B.A.: A chciałbyś wiedzieć jakie drzewo pasowałoby ci według kalendarza celtów? D.: Dajesz :D B.A.: Według kalendarza celtyckiego byłby to Jałowiec. A co na to na ten temat jest napisane na naszej wiki? Różdżki te nie należą do popularnych. Mają ogromną moc magiczną lecz tylko w rękach odpowiedniego czarodzieja, w innym przypadku są prawie bezużyteczne. Ich właściciele są niezwykle kreatywni, a podstawą ich mocy jest wyobraźnia, dlatego są w stanie dokonać rzeczy zdumiewających i wielkich. Idealna do transmutacji i zaklęć niewerbalnych. Ich wadą jest brak odporności na wilgoć i wodę. Co o tym sądzisz? Pasuje do ciebie? D.: Super! Oj tak, bardzo lubię sobie marzyć i wyobrażać, jeszcze bardziej lubię, jak ma to później odzwierciedlenie w rzeczywistości. Transmutacja to mój ulubiony przedmiot i w ogóle, z resztą wcześniej już o tym pisałem, a zaklęcia niewerbalne bardzo mobilne. Lubię suchość, więc dla mnie jak znalazł. Większość rzeczy się zgadza, ale z tą kreatywnością bym polemizował. B.A.: Zanim przejdziemy do innych tematów, to jakie jest twoje ulubione wspomnienie związane z HPW? D.: Poznanie wielu ciekawych i wartościowych ludzi. Najbardziej w pamięć zapadło mi zaproszenie przez Saru na czat, bez którego nie wiem, czy bym tutaj zagościł na dłużej i tyle osiągnął, bo to właśnie głównie przez to jedno wejście na czat tyle zyskałem. Ciekawe były też eurowizje. :D B.A.: Cieszę się, że dzięki Saru stałeś się częścią HPW. A teraz pozwól, że przejdziemy do drugiej części rozmowy. Jaki jesteś prywatnie? D.: Prywatnie jestem leniwy, nie lubię robić rzeczy, które muszę zrobić, do których muszę się zmuszać. Lubię pograć w gry i niemiecki. Ogólnie jestem typem domatora, lubię ciepło, lubię jeść i kocham zwierzęta. B.A.: Gry są twoimi hobby? Jakie masz ulubione gatunki, a może tylko tytuły? Powiedz coś więcej. ;) D.: Hobby to bardziej nauka niemieckiego. W gry gram w wolnym czasie dla relaksu. Lubię gry ciekawe fabułowo (RPG) w fajnej oprawie graficznej coś w stylu Wiedźmina 3, gry akcji (te z otwartym światem są najlepsze) np. GTA 5. Lubię też strzelanki, np. Overwatch. Lubię też gry MOBA, do których należy np. Smite i lubię też pograć w Simsy 4, jak najdzie mnie ochota :). B.A.: Jak domator to i pewnie miłośnik książek? Czy raczej fan filmów? D.: Raczej fan filmów i seriali, ale dobrymi książkami też nie pogardzę :D B.A.: Co byś polecił? D.: Z seriali całe arrowwersum, "Dark", "American Horror Story" i "Magików", którzy są na podstawie trylogii Leva Grossmana, "Czarodzieje". Z filmów, które ostatnio oglądałem to "Valerian i Miasto Tysiąca Planet", "Strażników Glaktyki vol. 2", "Mumię", "Ghost in the Shell", "The Circle. Krąg" i "Uciekaj!". B.A.: Ciekawe filmy i seriale... część znam, a części nie. Więc zapewne skuszę się poznać kilka pozycji. :D Chciałbyś jeszcze o czymś wspomnieć? Kogoś pozdrowić? D.: Chciałbym pozdrowić Ciebie, wszystkich użytkowników i ipków, którzy edytują na HPW. B.A.: Dziękuję w imieniu wszystkich. Czy denerwowałeś się przed rozmową? D.: A gdzie tam. Miło było :D B.A.: Cieszę się. Tak więc dziękuję jeszcze raz za wzięcie udziału w wywiadzie. ;) D.: Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie, dziękuję za zaproszenie :D Rozmowa została zarejestrowana 19 stycznia 2018 w miły wieczór, w doborowym towarzystwie. Mam nadzieję, że wywiad z Dawidem wam się spodobał. Pod spodem macie przydatne linki. Zapraszam do zgłaszania kolejnych osób do Wieczorów... Na sam koniec, chciałabym podziękować za czekanie na kolejną wywiado-rozmowę oraz za czytanie jej. Mam nadzieję, że miło wam się czyta wieczorki, jak mi się je prowadzi. Również chciałam podziękować: Dawidowi za mile spędzony czas, Alice za sprawdzenie błędów oraz wam społeczności za czytanie. _____ Kolejny wywiad: Marzec 2018 Post do zapisów: Wieczory u Madame Rosmerty - zapisy Kategoria:Wieczory u Madame Rosmerty